


Just a dirty game...

by Purple_Storm



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Depression, Dirty Talk, F/M, High School, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Storm/pseuds/Purple_Storm
Summary: At first it was this kind of innocent game between them five. But now it has become a perverse game between them... At the beginning it was this kind of challenge, bet, they were doing. Now everything was different, everything had become more interesting for Satoshi and Kazunari.





	1. Chapter 1

At first it was only an innocent game between them five. But now it has become a perverse game between them two... Initially it was the kind of challenge, bet, we made with friends to have fun. Now everything was different, everything had become more interesting for them two.

*****

It is with a teasing smile on his lips that Nino put his head on his crossed arms, placed on his bag. Sho frowned and caught Jun's attention who smiling, putting his things in his bag. He didn't want to do anything for anyone. He would go out first, he would win their stupid challenge and would have no work to do.

\- Matsumoto, are you in a hurry ? Asked the prof.  
 - Oh no, excuse me but ...  
 - You'll go out the last.  
 - No I...  
 - It's like that, no protest.

Jun sighed, only two minutes left. He turned to Nino, who smiled at the defeat of his friend, savoring his future victory.

 - Stop laughing Nino! He voluntarily say it loud for the teacher hears it.  
 - Ah, are you in a hurry too, Ninomiya?  
 - Ano ... I have a medical appointment so I ...  
 - Well, go. But the next time tell me at the beginning.  
 - It's a joke ... Aiba whispered at his friend who stood proudly, leaving the room when Ohno relaunched her head, pulling off her headphones that he had discreetly put on.  
 - Where is he going ?  
 - He won. Simply says Aiba  
 - Oh no ... How he did ?  
 - His charm always takes on young teachers tss ... Added Jun. He manipulates everyone, men and women !  
 - Don't be jealous MatsuJun ! Laughed Satoshi.  
 - I'm not jealous of this kid. I just don't want to do my homework. And his.  
 - We're all in the same shit. But we have almost nothing for Monday so it will be okay. Added Masaki.  
 - Even, he wins too often, he annoys me ... Finished Jun, putting his head on the table under the laugh of Sho.

At first it was this kind of innocent game between them five. But now it has become a perverse game between them... At the beginning it was this kind of challenge, bet, they were doing. Now everything was different, everything had become more interesting for Satoshi and Kazunari.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+

From Satoshi at 15:50  
But we've already done that ...

From Kazunari at 15:51  
Yes, but now it's just the two of us ... And think about what you could win. Well... if you win ;)

From Satoshi to 15:53  
Very well... But this time I wouldn't let you win.

Ninomiya smiled when he read the message, he discreetly put his phone in his pocket before turning to his classmate, looking at him. He was surprised when he saw a smile on the older's lips. This one seemed to concentrate and write something which revived the curiosity of the youngest. Just a few seconds later Satoshi put away his stuffs, stood up and handed his notebook to the professor who signed and nodded. He passed in front of Nino, smiling at him, who mean a long, while the younger shot him with his eyes. Then Ohno went out of class, he had won and Kazunari had lost.

\- Ano ... Sir I have to go out ...  
 - Why ?  
 - I want to vomit.  
 - Yes.  
 - I ... Can I take my stuff ? Because it...  
 - Hm. He nodded without really paying attention to the student.  
 -Thank you. He whispered before grabbing his clothes and going out of the classroom.  
 - They're really weird recently... Sighed Aiba.

When Nino left the classroom he was surprised to see no surprise in his friend's face.

\- That's what you wanted, huh?  
 - Wanted what?  
 - To lose ... And … He began, approaching the ear of his younger. And be obliged to be submissive and having to suck me... He whispered, causing a slight pinking of Nino's cheeks that opened his eyes wide.  
 - Come. He simply answered, taking Ohno's wrist, dragging him out of their high school. I'm taking you home, my mother is not here.  
 - As long as I have my recompense. Satoshi smiled.  
 - Pervert... Sighed Nino.  
 - Said the one who started this dirty game. ~  
 - You didn't say no.  
 - Whatever. You lost and I'm sure that, basically, that's what you wanted.  
 - Shut up.  
 - Small submissive.  
 - Tsk, you'll see what he's going to do with you.  
 - Hm I cannot wait to see that.  
 - No one knows the true Satoshi. You are such a perv'...

The older man just laughed, declaring that it was not his fault, then they came to Ninomiya's house. Naturally they went towards the room, there Satoshi unbuckled his belt, pulling off his pants and boxer and finally sitting on the bed. He smiled as he watched Nino kneel and take him in hand.

\- Nino.  
 - Mh ?  
 - We did not agree that. He laughed.  
 - Impatient. Kazunari replied simply, before surrounding his member with his mouth.

He began with slight sucking before turning his tongue around, making the oldest sigh who bent his head back. Satoshi slipped his hand into his friend's hair, both enjoying the sensation. The younger man looked up, detailing Ohno's face, his closed eyes, his frown, his cheeks a little reddened and his half open mouth. He smiled a bit before starting more pronounced movements, making his friend moaning, who squeezed his hair between his fingers. Ninomiya pulled back, releasing his cock in an obscene noise. He passed his hand on his mouth before coming closer, sliding his tongue all the way before taking it back into his mouth, never leaving Satoshi's eyes. This one tried to not lose control, he wanted to enter even more, feel more intensely this heat, and these movements on his hard member. He felt so close to the climax that he didn't even think of telling to his friend and he came into his mouth. Nino widened his eyes before retreating, coughing, spitting out the white liquid at the same time. Ohno caught the tissue and the bottle of water. He gave it to his friend who immediately drank it, breathing after.

\- Shit I'm sorry Kaz '…

The younger one don't answered and grabbed the tissue, wiping his mouth and the floor, before taking another one and passing it over Satoshi's sleeping dick, which quivered.

  - You didn't have to …

Nino slowly raised his eyes to him, his friend blushed then Nino laughed, embarrassing Ohno a little more.

\- Wait ... I just sucked you, it was not a problem for you, but this... Does it make you blush ? Really Satoshi ? He laughed.

The inner discomfort of the oldest passed, rejoining the laughter of his friend.

  - Next time, I would not let you win so easily. Said Ninomiya, his eyes full of malice.  
  - That's what we'll see. Whispered Satoshi in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kazunari was holding back his moans, not wishing to be heard and therefore be interrupted. This perverted game story was becoming more and more ... perverse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short, I'm sorry about it, but many things will happen soon !

Kazunari was holding back his moans, not wishing to be heard and therefore be interrupted. This perverted game story was becoming more and more ... perverse. Because this time, Satoshi found himself kneeling, relieving his friend's member in the restroom of their high school. Their stupid challenge this time was to be the first in the restroom. Nino had been determined. Then the youngest tried to stay up, leaning against the wall but his legs began to tremble with excitement, pleasure. His cell phone vibrated in the pocket of his pants, pants that he had not fully down and he felt these vibrations all along its hardness. He opened his mouth but no sound came out, his legs threatened to let go at any time what Ohno noticed. He also noticed than Nino was about to cum however he did not stop, on the contrary he simply accelerated his movements. He felt one of Kazunari's hands tense on his shoulder and finally he pulled back, took it in hand where the most poured a few seconds later, his body tense, his muffled moans.

\- I didn't know that phones did that to you ...

Nino just laughed and cleaned up himself quickly before getting dressed properly. They checked that the way was clear to get out and they washed their hands quickly.

\- But it's true that we never thought about vibrations and all that ... ends up saying the youngest.  
 - Are you saying that seriously?  
 - Will it be necessary to increase the level no? I'm not saying that blowjobs are not good, but you can do so much more to have fun ... he finished in a whisper accompanied by a mischievous smile.

They ended up leaving the small toilet building, not noticing the presence of Sho who had just arrived and heard what Ninomiya had just said. He frowned. He did not know what to think of it ... Was it just words to laugh or ... or was it real? He decided to act as if nothing happened because it was surely nothing and anyway he was going to observe them, and he would find out if they were hiding something.

 - Hey gang of traitors! MatsuJun says, seeing Nino and Ohno arrive. You left without us yesterday!

The two concerned laughed slightly and then Sho joined them.

 - Where were you ? You suddenly disappeared ... asked the youngest of the group.  
 - I was in the bathroom.

Kazunari and Satoshi gradually stopped laughing. Nino turned to Sho to smile, while the older man watched the floor with great attention.

\- It's weird we did not see you.  
  - I saw you go out, I came to the side.  
  - Oh I see. Ano ... Masaki is not here?  
  - He's apparently sick.  
\- Oh...

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +

 - Good ... So ! Whoever has the lowest note pays for lunch for everyone? Jun suggested as he stepped out of the classroom with the three other.  
 - You're too confident ...  
 - Yeah exactly, go!

They took out their paper, not knowing that Nino and Ohno were already playing with each other.

 - Yes ! Fuck, yes ! Nino exclaimed with a gesture of victory, not because he won a free lunch ...

Sho was annoyed, he was going to have to pay lunch for everyone for only half a point of difference.

 - But no ! Ohno told me he had not revised and he has more!  
 - Yes, I listen in class.  
 - It's not true you sleep!  
 - I don't sleep, I listen. Don't be bad player Sho-chan.  
 - And what are we eating?  
 - Ramen! Nino exclaimed.  
 - I approve. Jun added.  
 - Masaki is going to be sad. Laughed Ohno.  
 - That makes me less to pay. Grumbled Sakurai.  
 - It's a beautiful victory! Ne ? Ninomiya said, turning to Satoshi who seemed sulking.

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +

\- It was not enough this morning?  
 - Hey it's not my fault if I'm better than you!

Ohno frowned before rummaging through the bag of his friend who exclaimed.

 - Oi! What do you think you're doing here ?!  
   
The older man did not answer, finally pulling out the control sheet, he studied it for a minute before turning to the youngest.

 - So not only you have a shitty mark, but you cheated! It was up to you to pay this afternoon and you to suck...

He did not finish his sentence because he found himself flattened on the ground, Kazunari above, ridding Ohno of his pants.

 - No ! Satoshi exclaimed, straightening up and pushing back his friend. I don't want to play with a cheater.  
 - We never excluded cheating. He retorted, putting his weight on him.  
 - This is the base of any game, Nino!  
 - Shut up … He whispered, starting to rub his pelvis to his.  
 - What are you doing ? Fuck... ... sighed the other.  
 - In the end, both of us won ... So we are both rewarded ... Hn!

It was weird. That's what Satoshi was thinking right now. It seemed more intimate. Yet, it didn't really change what they usually did, they gave themselves pleasure, they gave pleasure to the other.  
Kazunari straightened up, straddling the older one, then pulled off his pants a little, enough for their underwear to be in contact. Quickly he lay down completely on Ohno, resuming his gestures, making him sigh. The older man finally lets go, stopping thinking, joining Nino in his sighs. As time passed, the sighs turned into moans until they approached to the climax.

\- Satoshi ...! Said Ninomiya as his orgasm hit him.

Although the older man was shocked to hear his name in such a moment, he could not help but come in, grabbing Kazunari's t-shirt.

*****

 - You can take a shower, make yourself at home.  
 - OK, thanks !

Satoshi stepped out of the room and headed for the bathroom while Nino opened the window. He smiled, thinking back to what had happened, their little game was really interesting to him and he was sure that in Ohno's eyes too. His cell vibrated, showing a message from Sho.

From Sho at 18:54 :  
Masaki is already better. Say, you do not know what Satoshi is doing? He don't answer to me.

From Kazu at 18:55 :  
Yeah! It's cool ! Satoshi takes a shower.

Receiving and reading this answer, Sho laughed first and then thought about what he had heard that very morning. He could not possibly keep his doubts to himself.

From Sho at 19:00 :  
Jun, I need to talk to you about something ... I feel like there's something between Kazu and Satoshi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the possible English mistakes !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Nino was trying not to be slaughtered by anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we know more about Nino...~

\- Are you staying here tonight ? Nino simply asked his friend, without looking at him.  
 - I don't know, I'll ask my mother.  
 - She must be fed up that you're still at my home everytime. Laughed the younger, looking up at him.

Satoshi quickly called his mother, nodding more than once before hanging up, smiling.

 - It's OK !  
 - Perfect ! You want to eat ?  
 - Hai!  
 - Ok then come help me to prepare food!  
 - Your mother doesn't come back ...?  
 - Actually ... She left.  
 - Hey ?!  
 - It's been a week since she went to America to work. So she pays the bills from here so I can live ... hm ... Normally I would say.  
 - Oh I didn't know ...  
 - Normal, I didn't want to talk about it because, clearly, it pisses me off.

Ohno noticed that despite the disillusioned air of his friend, he was sad and it was understandable. Because Nino was the kind of person who did not show his emotions easily.

  - You can talk about it you know ... He said, stroking his back friendly.  
  - I'm just tired of this ... I feel like I'm abandoned once again.  
  - Hey you know ... You could come live at my place.  
  - That would be weird! Laughs the youngest.  
  - You say that but... 

Nino threw himself on him, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his head on his friend's shoulder. Satoshi was first surprised by this gesture, but quickly embraced him, saddened by Kazunari's inner unhappiness. Nino was trying not to be slaughtered by anything. He had tried to keep his head up when his father had abandoned him, abandoning his mother at the same time. Yet only God knows he had suffered so this new abandonment made him really unhappy.

  - Say ... That's why ... You propose this game?

Ninomiya laughed in his neck before answering him negatively, squeezing him a little more.

  - Do you want us to go to my house?  
  - Tomorrow. I'm quite playful tonight ...  
  - Hm I see. You really can not get enough! Ohno laughs softly.

* + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

\- Hey seriously? Do you really think they're going out together ?! Jun exclaimed. I'm sorry but I find it crazy! Rt it  
 - Yeah, but they still talked about sex or whatever!  
 - So what ? It doesn't mean they have sex. It's surely a private joke.  
 - But they are always stuffed together!  
 - We can not deny that they are close but ... Nah, I'm sure you make ideas.  
 - Maybe, but ... watch them with me.  
 - If you insist ! Laughs the youngest. We'll see !

* + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

\- Hmm! It was fucking good! Nino exclaims before taking a bottle of water on his nightstand.  
 - You win too much...  
 - It's called determination my dear!  
 - So ... Ninomiya Kazunari, determined young man when it comes to getting sucked by his best friend!  
 - Idiot ! He laughed. You want ? Asked he.  
 - What?  
 - The water.  
 - Oh, yeah !  
 - Did you believe it, huh? Nino asked him with a mischievous smile.  
 - Shut up ! Satoshi laughed before drinking.

Ninomiya lay comfortably in bed, covering his body. He stretched all his body before turning on his stomach, directing his gaze to Ohno in front of him. It was at this moment that he made a remark to himself, that he noticed something he had never thought before. He just thought Satoshi was cute. And he had a beautiful body. The other frowned, questioning him with his eyes, Nino replied with a simple smile.

 - You're not normal Kazu.  
 - Then, why ?  
 - You're ... Cuddly, I'll say. Finally softer, more smiling I don't know how to explain that ...  
 - I'm just fine. That's all.  
 - You were not before?  
 - I was sad that my mother leaves but I'm better now... 

________________________________________________________________________________

A month had passed without anything really changing. Nino was lodged by Satoshi whose parents had been happy to welcome him. Sho and Jun continued to watch them without really finding anything suspicious and without putting Aiba in the secret. Despite the passing of time, Kazunari and Satoshi continued their perverse game that became more and more exciting in the eyes of the youngest.

\- Hey Oh-chan! Sho called out.  
 - Hai?  
 - Do you know that Haruka-chan is still in love with you?  
 - Actually ?  
 - Hm, I have the impression that she begins to suffer. Why do not you go out with her? I mean, she's pretty, smart and she looks pretty nice...  
 - I'm just not ... At ease. I never really went out with someone so...  
 - Well you should try! Aiba said happily, not realizing the expression that Nino showed.  
 - You think ?  
 - Yes, I think it would be really good for you, it seems to be a good person. Jun added.

Kazunari stood up throwing almost all of his bento in the trash and left without saying anything under the gaze of his friends who did not understand. Because in the end, something may have changedt hese last months ...

 - Kazu-chan! Satoshi called out, catching him. What's wrong ?  
 - I think I am sick...  
 - You can go home if you want.  
 - No, it's okay. He said with a smile.

When the five returned to the classroom, Jun tapped Satoshi's shoulder, pointing to Haruka. The older man let out a sigh and nodded, ending up heading for her. Kazunari eyed the scene with an evil eye, he had never enjoyed this girl who seemed to be manipulative, he noticed the exchange of numbers, smiling each other. Nino sighed before sitting down heavily in his chair, pulling his hood over his head, finally resting his head on his arms themselves on the table.

 - You don't look good ... Just say Ohno joining him.  
 - Hm and so what can it do?  
 - Well ... you can go at home.  
 - No it's good, I can still hold an hour.  
 - As you want... he replied slightly perplexed by the attitude of his friend.

* + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

 - So that's it ? Are you going out with her? Kazunari asked, lying on the bed.  
 - Probably ... Answered his friend, sat on his office chair, portable in hand.  
 - You don't know her ...   
 - So what ? Is it a problem for you ?  
 - It's just have a bad feeling.  
 - It's not because you're jealous not to have a girl?  
 - Far from there. I just worry about you.  
 - About me or us?  
 - Eh ?!  
 - Our stupid game, it will end ...  
 - Tsk ... We'll see that. In the meantime I won another bet ...  
 - Oh yes and which one?  
 - We bet on whoever would stop the first ... So, suck me. Nino ordered smiling.  
 - Except that, I never said I wanted to stop Ninomi ~ Answered Satoshi, quickly passing his tongue in the neck of his friend making him flinch before leaving the room.

 

From Satoshi at 19:03:  
Hi Haruka-chan, it's Satoshi!  
Sorry for taking time but I would like to get acquainted before starting anything. What would you say to having lunch together tomorrow? ^0^


	4. Chapter 4

It took four days. Only four days to form the couple Satoshi and Haruka. Nino, on the other hand, was beginning to feel abandoned, one more time. He was disappointed and couldn't be sincerely happy for his friend. It is lost in his thoughts that he settled at the table alongside Aiba, in front of Jun and Sho. He glanced quickly at Ohno, sitting a little further with Haruka. He smiled, laughed and finally Kazunari thought it was the most important. Yet, Nino seemed different in the eyes of his friends, he looked sullen, and was constantly lost in his thoughts, not really paying attention to others and smiling less and less.

 - Are you sick Kazu? Sho asked, eating.  
 - No, no.  
 - So something is wrong? Jun asked in turn.

The concerned gave a deep sigh before answering negatively. It was obvious that something was wrong, everyone knew it even if he denied. He didn't want to talk about it and didn't even want to think about it.

* + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

Ninomiya dropped his bag on the floor and slumped on the bed, sighing once more. Right after, Satoshi entered in the room, before closing the door behind him, his face worried.

 - What's happening to you Nino?  
 - Eh? Nothing, why ?  
 - You're lying ... Sighed the oldest.  
 - No. Now let me sleep.  
 - That's what I said ...  
 - You don't know anything, now if you want to leave me ...  
 - Nino ... I don't like when you're sad, you become unpleasant. You know you can talk to me, huh?  
 - I'm not sad.  
 - Stop playing two minutes, I know you better than anyone! Ohno said, slightly raising his tone.  
 - I know you better than anyone else too...  
 - So what ? I don't see what it's doing in the conversation ...  
 - Just ... Leave me, please Oh-chan ... asked the youngest, the weaker voice and the wet eyes.  
 - Kazu ...

Satoshi watched his friend avoid his gaze, lowering his head more and more. Ohno finally lifted it from his hand, but Nino still didn't look at him.

 - Look at me.  
 - No...  
 - Kazunari. Do you have a problem with me ?  
 - Not really. He answered, finally directing his eyes to those of his elder.  
 - Then tell me, I don't want you to be sad and alone with your problems.  
 - Later, I need to be alone.  
 - As you wish ... Satoshi whispered before kissing the forehead of the youngest who let out a small laugh.

Ninomiya smiled until Ohno came out, closing the door behind him, at that moment Nino lost his smile and his lips began to shake. He took his cellphone and headphones to listen to music with a too loud volume but he wanted to think of something else, he could not cry, otherwise it would be over. From the moment he would let his tears speak for him, it would be the end and there he would be definitely lost. He was already beginning to feel the joy leaving his being to be replaced by a deep sadness that he could not control. He had to stop thinking.

From Kazunari at 18:00  
I need to talk with you about something ...

From Masaki at 18:02  
yes I'm listening

From Kazunari at 18:10  
Just promise me not to tell anyone, not even Satoshi, Jun or Sho. I'm seriously stressed to tell you about it in real life, it's so complicated to say that and I'm sure I'll regret... but... I think I'm not completely straight ...

The message was sent, Nino put his phone on the nighstand, he did not even want to see what Aiba would say, he was scared of himself. He felt weak and stupid. His heart racing when his phone vibrated a few minutes later, however he did not even look at him, he was really scared. Masaki was one of his best friends, the one with whom it is easy to talk about anything and everything. Except that it was not just anything, Kazunari was ill at ease with himself, he felt almost unnatural. He did not assume to have sent this message to his friend, he was going to tell him that it was a joke, yes he was going to do that! He finally grabbed his phone, his heart beating harder.

From Masaki at 18:15  
Eeeeeh? I don't even know if it's a joke or not!  
I guess you would not make such a big joke ... Listen, I don't care Nino-chan, you can be straight, gay, bi or whatever, you're still one of my best friends, it'll never change nothing for me. And for others it's the same, you know, we'll always love you! ♥  
But ... Are you in love with someone so? C:

It was so rare to see such a serious response from Aiba and on top of that, he had found the words that somewhat soothed Nino's heart even though he still wanted to burst into tears.  
He let his fingers tap his screen, responding as naturally as possible, tears coming dangerously to the edge of his eyes.

From Kazunari at 18:20  
You can not know how much I want to cry, to die, everything you want, it's horrible ... But thanks Aiba-chan, you're the best ♥ You know, I don't know what I'm really, it's just that ... I fell in love with a guy and it terrifies me ...

From Masaki at 18:21  
Don't say stupid things like that! I suspect it's hard but it's going to go ...  
Can I know who it is ?

From Kazunari at 18:24  
It's Satoshi. It happened things between us, I should talk to you but it's really embarrassing ... Anyway ... I know I'm destined to depress for a long time since he's with her ...

From Masaki at 18:26  
I'm not even surprised that it's Oh-chan! You're so different when you're together, you're so cute! ~ ♥ What happened? You can tell me everything you know... Haruka is ... I don't like this girl! I think it will not last long their story, they are not compatible at all !

From Kazunari at 18:29  
We did sexual things ... Well, we didn't fuck together but... And you know even if it doesn't last, it will change nothing, I have no chance with him ...

Nino replaced his earphones, grabbed the bag he had prepared between two messages and put on his shoes to get out. It was without counting on Satoshi who questioned him before he came out.

\- Where are you going ?  
 - I need to go out, and I don't need your permission !  
 - Stop being unpleasant, damn it! And you are under the responsibility of my parents since you are lodged here!  
 - I'm going back to my home !  
 - Don't say stupid things...  
 - I don't say anything. Ninomiya snapped, pointing to his bag on the floor.

Satoshi's eyes widened and with a sharp gesture he brandished the bag without Nino having time to react.

 - You piss me off, give me my things.  
 - It is out of the question that you stay alone at home in this state of mind.  
 - What's with this state ?! You're just annoying me!  
 - No Kazu you're sad.  
 - Shut up and give me this fucking bag!  
 - NOT...  
 - I go to Masaki's home, so stop panicking ... he sighed.  
 - Why did not you say earlier, we could have avoided this unnecessary tension ...  
 - But even if I didn't go home, you don't have to control my life like that!  
 - I don't want to control your life, I just worry about you Kazu ... Your eyes are constantly calling for help ...

Hearing these words, Nino once again felt his eyes burning, he grabbed his bag and left, leaving Satoshi. And of course he had lied, he was not going to Masaki's house.

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +

From Satoshi at 21:00  
Nino is fine?

From Masaki at 21:03  
Uh, I don't know ... He's not with you?

Receiving this answer, the older man felt a wave of panic overwhelm him and he immediately called Nino who obviously did not answer. Then, he contacted his three friends to come together and look for Kazunari together.

***

Kazunari was crying. He cried silently, moving randomly, not even knowing where he was going. It reflected his inner state, he was lost. Realizing his tears, he told himself that it was really over, he had cried and he could not stop now. He always showed this cold image, on him, mean and teasing ... There, he was just upset, in tears and finally broken.


End file.
